The Adventures of BUNNYMAN
by keeper of Keatons
Summary: A story of my hero, Bunnyman. What happens when Link becomes permanintly attatched to his bunnyhood? And what dangerous villians await? BWAHAHAHA! only IIII know!
1. How it began

How it all Began...  
  
Yami_inuyashs: hey peoples! this is my second zelda fic, yahoo! This is my first humorous zelda fic, since my other story, Ganon and a Promise not Forgotten, is a serious one. Please check that out too if you have the time and REVIEW. Also, this story is about my hero from Majora's Mask, Bunny Man, so I'm sorry if someone else thought this up before me, but it came straight from my imagination. Also, I think i've seen this in other fan- fictions, but yes, Link cannot talk. It has been that way with me cause I donno what bunny man would say without it bein all weird. Thanks ya'll! ^-^  
  
It all started after Link defeated Majora's Mask at clocktown, he returned to Hyrule and  
  
stuff, but decided it would be fun if he kept his masks as a souvenir, until it changed his  
  
life, dun dun duuuuuuuh! forever! *gasp*  
  
Link: ............?!  
  
Yami_inuyasha: hey, its MY story, i'll tell ya what that mean when i'm good and ready.  
  
So like I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, Link thought it would be a  
  
great idea to take his masks along to Hyrule, cause they got special powers and junk.  
  
Link:...............?  
  
Yami_inuyasha: yes, you can put the bunny hood on now.  
  
Yes, well, one day he decided he would go pay a visit to the market, so he took out his  
  
bunny hood and put it on like so. Across the field he sped, like a, well, a bunny! But not  
  
hopping of course.  
  
Link:.........  
  
Yami_inuyasha: fine! hop if you what to! I don't care!  
  
Link: ^-^ *hops and runs*  
  
-_-` ooooookay....well, he got to the castle in no time and was very proud of the idea of  
  
the bunny hood, knowing it would help him get to places much faster than walking and  
  
avoiding the nighttime creature things.  
  
Link: ............ -  
  
Yami_inuyasha: you think I enjoyed fighting those things? And besides, don't get off  
  
subject here......  
  
Then, the tragic thing that happened next that changed his life  
  
forever....................................................................h e tried to take it  
  
off.......................................................but it wouldn't come off.......................  
  
Link: O.O *pulls at it frantically and yelps in pain* .........!? ............!!? ........!!!  
  
Yes, it was permanently attached to his head, poking out of his blond hair, never to be  
  
removed again!!!!  
  
Link: .........!!!!! T-T  
  
Yami_inuyasha: aw come on Linkie! It's DESTINY! You could do great things with  
  
those!  
  
Link: ........?? ......... ..............?!  
  
Yami_inuyasha: yep, you can run faster, jump higher......  
  
Link: ...............  
  
Yami_inuyasha: oh, but you may wanna stay clear of wolves.......  
  
Link: O.O  
  
Yami_inuyasha: don't worry bout it!  
  
Just at that instant, Link got a great idea! his new powers, they could and should be used for.........the powers of GOOD!!!!  
  
Link: .......!!! ^-^  
  
Yami_inuyasha: Super Link? NO! you're name is Bunnyman.  
  
Link: .........  
  
Yami_inuyasha: never mind! you gotta hide your identity! no one can know that you are  
  
THE Bunnyman!  
  
Link: ^-^ *puts his hat over the bunny hood*  
  
Yami_inuyasha: uh, I guess that would work...  
  
So, now that Link was disguised, he could do normal stuff until help was needed!  
  
He decided he would go to the shooting gallery and win a few rupees.  
  
Link: *runs normally into town and is about to go inside the shooting gallery when.........  
  
Random person: HELP!  
  
Link: *turns around to see a random person on the ground and a dude with a bag around  
  
his shoulder running away*  
  
Yami_inuyasha: here's your chance Link! go into the alley, put on a hat with slits for  
  
your bunny hood and go get that thief!  
  
Link: ^-^ *does so and runs at the dude with the bag on his shoulder with BUNNY SPEED! ^-^ and swipes the bag away from him and returns it to the random person*  
  
Random Person: Thank you!! what's your name?  
  
Bunnyman:........!! *heroic look*  
  
Random Person:.......? speak up boy!  
  
Yami_inuyasha: um....he said bunnyman.  
  
Random Person: oh, well here's a lollipop! ^-^  
  
Bunnyman: ^O^ takes it and hops away happily*  
  
Yami_inuyasha: PEOPLE OF well, the market. YOUR NEW SUPERHERO IS BUNNYMAN!!!  
  
market people: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.......AHHHHHHHHH.........  
  
Yami_inuyasha: you're supposed to say yay....  
  
market people: oh.......YAY!!!!  
  
Yami_inuyasha: good. *poofs away and reappears next to Bunnyman*  
  
Bunnyman: O.O .........!  
  
Yami_inuyasha: cause i'm the authoress, so I can do anything I want! ^-^  
  
Bunnyman: .............?  
  
Yami_inuyasha: yep! i'm yer guide alright! ~_^  
  
Bunnyman: *makes sure no one is looking and tucks the bunny hood underneath his hat*  
  
Link: ..............., .....................?  
  
Yami_inuyasha: the fun stuff will happen when you get more popular among the peeps.  
  
Oh! and before I forget you should probably find Epona so you can still get to places  
  
faster without revealing your identity.  
  
Link: ^-^ *goes outside and pulls out ocarina* ^ , ^ , ^ .  
  
*Epona comes to him and he gets on her and starts to ride off*  
  
Yami_inuyasha: *waves her fingers around and a black horse appears and she gets on it  
  
and follows Link*  
  
Yami_inuyasha: so, where ya goin to now?  
  
Link: .............  
  
Yami_inuyasha: fine, take your afternoon nap. But i'm comin back to get ya if there's  
  
more trouble and junk, K?  
  
Link: ^-^ *rides to Kokiri forest*  
  
Yami_inuyasha: hmmm......i wonder what I should do now?  
  
What will this evening bring? danger? and will Link get another lollipop for being  
  
a good boy? fine out next time on, BUNNYMAN! *ta da* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yami_inuyasha: yay! chapter done! sorry if it looks short, but it'll get MUCH better! (I hope...). Ok, well, I NEED reviews if you guys want me to continue, so PAH-LEEZE tell me what you thought! NO FLAMES ALLOWED!!! thank you. ~_^ 


	2. First real Adventure! Bunnyman and Yami...

The Adventures of Bunnyman  
  
Yami_inuyasha: alrighty here, somebody requested I put in a theme song, but I don't know what it should be like. Please send in your ideas through reviews! I need something cheesy and dramatic, alright? Alright. Besides that, I'll now continue the fic! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but I DO own bunnyman, well, sorta...  
  
Last time, Link went to town wearing his new bunnyhood, but when he tried to take it off, it was permanently attatched to the hero's head! with his new powers, he has now become the SUPER hero, Bunnyman, who will fight of all the evil stuff!!!  
  
Earlier Yami_inuyasha woke Link up to start on teaching him some speaking skills, but so far it wasn't going so well, Link only seemed to know Hylian...  
  
Yami_inuyasha: what's this? *points to a picture of a cat*  
  
Link: §§§§§  
  
Yami_inuyasha: -_-` this is gonna be a LOOOOOOOOOOONG lesson...  
  
And so she worked, and worked, and worked, and worked, and worked, and worked, and worked and worked, until FINALLY she began to make some progress.  
  
Yami_inuyasha: -_-############# what is THIS?! *points to a hamster drawing*  
  
Link: O.O §HAMSTER§!!!  
  
Yami_inuyasha: O.O Right...! that's very good! it has a little bit of accent in it, but otherwise great!!!  
  
Link: ^-^  
  
So, Link FINALLY knew how to talk, (thank goodness...) and he could now communicate normally!!! HOORAY!  
  
Yami_inuyasha: *her watch starts beeping* Uh oh! Get ready to go fight crime and stuff Link!  
  
Link: ..............why?  
  
Yami_inuyasha: oh, right. Well my MAGICAL watch allows me to know when something bad is happening! I made it myself...^-^  
  
Link: good for you.......  
  
Yami_inuyasha: what're you waiting for?! lets get to town!!!  
  
So Link turned into Bunnyman again and Yami_inuyasha followed him to town, where they met many random villagers looking very traumitized.  
  
Yami_inuyasha: what happend here?  
  
Random villager 1: a pack of wolfos came through here earlier! We all had to go indoors until they left, but they took nearly all of the food!!!  
  
Bunnyman: wo-wolfos?!  
  
Yami_inuyasha: eh, it's alright L-er, Bunnyman! don't worry about it! you'll take'em down easily!!! cause, your Bunnyman!!!  
  
Bunnyman: if you say so.......  
  
Yami_inuyasha: where'd the wolfos go village guy?  
  
Random villager 2: there! *points toward the forest*  
  
Yami_inuyasha: then lets go!!  
  
Bunnyman: yeah!  
  
So Yami_inuyasha once again went back to the forest, and with some direction from the kokiri they soon made it to the sacred medow, where supposidly the wolfos went to.  
  
Yami_inuyasha: we've been walking for hours! where are those darn wolfos?!?!  
  
Bunnyman: *looks around* I dunno, maybe they're over the-*Bunnyman falls down a hole that was concealed by leaves*  
  
Yami_inuyasha: ........well that was easy. *jumps down the hole after him* Bunnyman? where are you?!?  
  
Bunyman: SHHHHHHH!!! *points to a bunch of sleeping figures*  
  
Yami_inuyasha: *quieter* what are those??? *looks closer and sees a bunch of normal and white wolfoses* eep! well, we found em, so what're we gonna do now? There's TONS of them!  
  
Bunnyman: um..........beats me! ^-^````  
  
Yami_inuyasha: you're the hero! yours supposed to know these things!  
  
Bunnyman: yeah, and YOU'RE the Authoress, so YOUR supposed to be able to do things as you please!  
  
Yami_inuyasha:.............quiet you, i've told you OVER and OVER that my fellow sorceresses Suijin and Hyuga both agreed that I couldn't have any power over the natural happening that befall Hyrule! *kicks the dirt* they only said I could do things that benifit myself and some things of others....  
  
Bunnyman:........i don't EVER remember you telling me that.  
  
Yami_inuyasha: ....really? oh well, never mind! ^-^;  
  
just then a white wolfos woke up to the voices of those two  
  
White wolfos: Grrrrrrrrrrr........  
  
Now ALL of the wolfoses are awake!!!  
  
Bunnyman: O.O uh, Ya-Yami_inuyasha?!  
  
Yami_inuyasha: y-yeah??  
  
Bunnyman: WHADO WE DO?!  
  
Yami_inuyasha: fight'em o course! lets go! *magically takes out a bow and arrow and begins to shoot the wolfos until they dissapear into flames while Bunnyman strikes them from behind with his super BUNNY SPEED!!! ^-^*  
  
All was going well with them....until Yami_inuyasha finally ran out of arrows and Bunnyman grew tired...  
  
Yami_inuyasha: eeek! i'm runnin out of these arrows!!!  
  
Bunnyman: well *pant* why don't *pant* you just *pant* make more?! *wheeze*  
  
Yami_inuyasha: oh yeah! *takes out more, but only 5 more* guess my authoress magic's gettin weak too...  
  
Bunnyman: gah! we're doomed!  
  
They manage to keep this up a little more, but soon got captured by the wolfos and were tied to sticks and being carried farther down the cavern.  
  
Bunnyman: T-T I don't wanna die!!!!  
  
Yami_inuyasha: calm down, or i'll leave you!  
  
Bunnyman: T-O you wouldn't do that!...........would you?  
  
Yami_inuyasha: it's possible, but it'd be evil...  
  
Bunnyman: very...  
  
They arrive in a strange very LARGE room with many crystals the wolfos apparently must have collected in the caverns. There is a large hole on top of a large crystal platform with two staircases on each end.  
  
Yami_inuyasha: I think this is their leader's room...  
  
Bunnyman: leader?! you think it's.........big?!  
  
Yami_inuyasha: probably...  
  
Bunnyman: well....lets find a way out of here before he decides to like, boil us into soup or something!!!  
  
Yami_inuyasha: yeah, sounds like a plan...but I don't know if I have a spell that can do that!  
  
Just then a large figure appears in the hole with two large, red eyes...  
  
Will Bunnyman and Yami_inuyasha make it out....alive?! or will they be eaten by wolfos?! Find out in the next chapter of......The Adventures of Bunnyman!!!!  
  
Yami_inuyasha: please review and keep us alive!!!!  
  
Link: yeah! or there won't be anymore zelda games!! O.O *dun dun duuuuuuhhhhh!!!* 


	3. How to trick a Gerudo

The Adventures of Bunnyman  
  
Hihi all you loyal readers (and maybe some new ones too), I've returned thanks to a new review I got that reminded me of how long it's been since I updated. Thanks Nayeli! ^-^ anyway, if this story starts to loose some of it's humor and spiff, you can always give me some ideas to make it better, I won't bite!   
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I STILL don't own Zelda, but that could be arranged…*shifty eyes*  
  
Last time, Link and the newly named Keeper of Keatons (no more yami_inuyasha!) were   
  
tied to sticks and brought to the leader of the wolfos clan's den *gasp!*. Will they get   
  
out? Or is our new hero doomed? Find out now! Now I say!  
  
~~~  
  
Keeper of Keatons: Wait! I got it! *she twitches her eyebrow and her ropes burst into   
  
flames* alright!  
  
Bunnyman: Now free meeee!  
  
KK (Keeper of Keatons): wait, I gotta do something first. *thrusts two fingers in the direction of the large figure, and it stops moving* ok, that thing's only temporarily paralyzed! We can get rid of this pack until then if we work fast! *she then sets Bunnyman's ropes on fire*  
  
Bunnyman: O_O AGGGHH! *rolls on the ground* MY TUNIC'S ON FIRE!  
  
KK: ugh.  
  
Bunnyman pulls out his sword while KK begins firing light blue beams from her finger, and they start to attempt to take down the pack again. They seem to be making progress, when suddenly the large figure breaks free from the spell and reveals itself as an enormous white wolfos.  
  
Bunnyman: O.o w-woah…BIG wolfos…  
  
KK: uhhhhh *stares at it* I dunno if we can beat that thing.  
  
Bunnyman: waddya mean?! You have magic! You can defeat it!  
  
KK: b-but you're the hero! YOUR supposed ta!   
  
Bunnyman: T_T but I dun wanna…  
  
KK: -_-```` do it or I won't buy chocolate for you anymore…you don't have any in your time, remember?  
  
Bunnyman: O.O you wouldn't!  
  
KK: oh, I WOULD!  
  
Bunnyman: *sobs* fine…  
  
KK: good boy.  
  
So Bunnyman cautiously walks up to the big wolfos, which looks even scarier and meaner up close…  
  
Bunnyman: uhhhh. Hi? ^.^;;  
  
Big Wolfos: grrrrr  
  
Bunnyman: umm, I was wondering…can you and your pack like…uh…leave the village alone? ^_^;;  
  
Big Wolfos: *sits down and thumbs paw a few times* Okie Dokie.  
  
Bunnyman: ^_^ Thanks!  
  
The big wolfos and the pack suddenly disappear.  
  
KK: ??? What happened?  
  
Bunnyman: I told them to leave the village alone.  
  
KK: and they LISTENED?  
  
Bunnyman: yep.  
  
KK: *ponders this a moment* well, I guess that's one way to do it. Ah well.   
  
Suddenly the clock starts beeping again!  
  
KK: another one! We go to the desert now!  
  
Bunnyman: but that's where the Gerudos live…They don't let males in!  
  
KK: then we'll disguise you.  
  
Bunnyman:…I don't like the look your giving me…  
  
They ride down to the desert by horse (courtesy of KK's magic stuff), and are at the gate.  
  
Gerudo guard: what brings you two to the Gerudo's Fortress?  
  
KK: uh, we wish to trade jewelry to Lady Nabooru for some Skittles…  
  
Bunnyman: yeah! I mean… *clears throat and speaks in a squeaky voice* yes please.  
  
The guard looks suspiciously at Bunnyman, who is wearing a long, green frilly dress with   
  
Veil over his face, and his hat replaced with a bonnet.  
  
Guard: what's the occasion?  
  
KK: uhh, she like dresses. *elbows Bunnyman*  
  
Bunnyman: oh, uh, yes, yes I do.  
  
Guard: very well, proceed. *she hit's the butt of her spear on the ground and the gate opens*  
  
Bunnyman: can we really get some skittles KK? *whack* ouchie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What danger is in the desert? Doesn't look threatening to me…uh, yet. Wahaha. Anyway, find out next time on the next chapter of, BUNNYMAN!  
  
Keeper of Keatons: okay, this chapter stunk.  
  
Link: *nods* I didn't even get any chocolate!  
  
Keeper of Keatons:…you will, but not for a while hyper man.  
  
Link: ^O^;;  
  
Keeper of Keatons: anyways, please review! You can tell me how stupid this chapter was if you wanna. ^_~ 


End file.
